googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
Chronary system
The chronary system is a numbering system based on time keeping created by jan Misali, the creator of the Misalian seximal system.seximal chronary It has words for numbers that roughly correspond to the amount of seconds in various units of time. Numbers given names in the chronary system *60 is called "sixty", and is written as 1;00. It corresponds to one minute. *120 is called "twelfty", and is written as 2;00. It corresponds to two minutes. *180 is called "thirsenty", and is written as 3;00. It corresponds to three minutes. *240 is called "foursenty", and is written as 4;00. It corresponds to four minutes. *300 is called "fifsenty", and is written as 5;00. It corresponds to five minutes. *360 is called "nifty", and is written as 6;00. It corresponds to six minutes. *3,600 is called "one o'clousand", and is written as 1:00;00. It corresponds to one hour, and is named after one o'clock. *43,200 is called "twelve o'clousand", and is written as 10:00;00. It corresponds to twelve hours (half a day), and is named after twelve o'clock. *86,400 is called "monlakh", and is written as 1 00:00;00. It corresponds to one day, and is named after Monday. *172,800 is called "tueslakh", and is written as 2 00:00;00. It corresponds to two days, and is named after Tuesday. *259,200 is called "wedneslakh", and is written as 3 00:00;00. It corresponds to three days, and is named after Wednesday. *345,600 is called "thurslakh", and is written as 4 00:00;00. It corresponds to four days, and is named after Thursday. *432,000 is called "frilakh", and is written as 5 00:00;00. It corresponds to five days, and is named after Friday. *518,400 is called "saturlakh", and is written as 6 00:00;00. It corresponds to six days, and is named after Saturday. *604,800 is called "one weekillion", and is written as 10 00:00;00. It corresponds to one week. *2,419,200 is called "januillion", and is written as 1/00 00:00;00. It corresponds to four weeks, and is named after January. *4,838,400 is called "februillion", and is written as 2/00 00:00;00. It corresponds to eight weeks, and is named after February. *7,257,600 is called "marchillion", and is written as 3/00 00:00;00. It corresponds to twelve weeks, and is named after March. *9,676,800 is called "aprillion", and is written as 4/00 00:00;00. It corresponds to sixteen weeks, and is named after April. *12,096,000 is called "mayillion", and is written as 5/00 00:00;00. It corresponds to twenty weeks, and is named after May. *14,515,200 is called "junillion", and is written as 6/00 00:00;00. It corresponds to twenty four weeks, and is named after June. *16,934,400 is called "julillion", and is written as 7/00 00:00;00. It corresponds to twenty eight weeks, and is named after July. *19,353,600 is called "augillion", and is written as 8/00 00:00;00. It corresponds to thirty two weeks, and is named after August. *21,772,800 is called "septembillion", and is written as 9/00 00:00;00. It corresponds to thirty six weeks, and is named after September. *24,192,000 is called "octobillion", and is written as A/00 00:00;00. It corresponds to forty weeks, and is named after October. *26,611,200 is called "novembillion", and is written as B/00 00:00;00. It corresponds to forty four weeks, and is named after November. *29,030,400 is called "decembillion", and is written as C/00 00:00;00. It corresponds to forty eight weeks, and is named after December. *31,449,600 is called "love", and is written as 1/0/00 00:00;00. It corresponds to fifty two weeks, which is almost exactly one year. It is named as a reference to the musical Rent. Sources Category:Time Category:Jan Misali